Bella's New Coven
by Sharnee Brookee
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon Bella was turned into a Vampire. Now, When Bella and her Coven are faced with fighting the Volturi, will the Cullen's stand beside her even if it puts their lives at risk?ExB
1. Engaged

**Tell me what you guys think, this is my first fanfic so i'm still getting used to this stuff. Read the whole chapter, I didn't really like the beginning but i think i did fairly well towards the end of the chapter  
**

"Bells, can you get Angela please? Chase is looking for her" Amy's voice was distant; she was focusing on her illusions. At this moment she was creating a scene of tranquillity, a peaceful garden, a waterfall, complete with bunnies and even a unicorn. Amy had short strawberry blonde hair with freckles upon her cheeks, her frame was almost impossibly small, dressed with clothes that seemed too well suited for an office to wear inside our home.

"Yeah, I'll get her. Keep it up, its looking good" I winked at her before I blocked the scene from my sight and journeyed down the hall.

I met Axel in the hallway. Axel tended to the deceased flowers, bringing them back to life. Axel had become Angela's mate 6 years ago, he was perfect for her, he was as sensitive and caring as she was. Though his appearance would make you believe otherwise, Axel has a bear-like stature, his body towered over most members of the household.

"Hey Axel have you seen Angela recently? Chase wants her" His butterscotch eyes lost focus in the now revived violets and met mine.

"She's trying to figure out how far she can teleport. She's probably in England or something. Sorry, she'll be back soon"

"That's alright. Everyone's working so hard, I feel bad. Maybe I should talk to Chase-"

"It's fine Bella. I'm not working, I'm bored. I think everybody is just working because they're bored too."

" Well than, maybe I should find us something to do. Maybe we can go to school!"

"Amy and Connor won't like being around humans if they can't feast on them"

"Well, just you, me and Angela?"

"If Chase lets you…" Axel's voice was a little reluctant and I made a small frown

"If he doesn't I'll just have to make him" I flew down the hallway at vampire speed, which had become almost foreign to me since the last few years had become so slow moving. I reached my bedroom in only a few seconds, it felt good to stretch my muscles.

"Chase!" I said excitedly as I opened the door to our room

"You're in a good mood this morning" Chase lay on our leather couch holding the television remote he used to switch channels every 2 seconds.

"Channel surfing? Since when do we have a television the size if the wall in our room?"

"Since now"

" Did you have to conjure one up though? If you haven't realised everyone outside of this room is bored to death. Hell, I would have gone shopping for one if it got me out of this house!"

"_you _would go _shopping_? The house isn't _that _bad, is it? I mean, it's huge"

"Well, you could save me from that undignified resort to escape.." I allowed my sentence to linger as my finger curled in his blonde ringlets

"Continue"

"Can we go to school?" He sighed as if he had already expected the question

"Yes"

"Yes? Are you serious? I thought you were going to give me your 'we need to prepare ourselves to fight the Volturi' speech again"

"We can't face them now, there's only six of us after all. There's a new coven in town, if you get out in the social scene we might be able to recruit them for our cause"

"eugh.." I pulled my hand out of his curly hair and removed myself from his side, retrieving my brush.

"What is it?"

"You, you're what's the matter Chase! You know how they say men have one track minds? Well yours only runs around the Volturi. Can you think about _me_ for a second? Can you think about our family or about _us_?"

"I am thinking about our family. Do you think the Volturi will let such special vampires live freely? Their lives are in danger if the Volturi become aware of their powers. Their freedom in the least, you're in danger too. I'm doing this for us"

"Really? Because I thought when you turned me you were already on your quest"

"You've only given me more of a motive. They need to be destroyed, I can't watch more people I care about become corrupted by the Volturi."

"Whatever, I'm going hunting" I slammed the door behind me angrily.

I pounced hungrily on the deer, wrapping my fists around its neck and twisted it until I heard a break. I couldn't bear to feed off living prey, it was my little secret that I killed the animals before I drank. I only drank for a moment before I sensed someone else's presence although when I couldn't hear a heartbeat I drew myself away reluctantly. I lifted my lips from the harsh fur, craning my neck to glare at my company.

Behind me stood a large vampire with curly black hair and dimples. Emmett. I rolled my eyes and stood to face him with a small smile on my face.

_Manners, Bella._

"Long time no see Emmett" Emmett's face could almost resemble 'scream'. His mouth hung so far open I found myself calculating how many tennis balls I could fit in the wide circular opening before he snapped out of his shocked state.

"Bella!" Emmett shook his head to wake himself up and embraced me into a firm bear hug. I gave up my automatic breathing and hugged back.

"Thank god I don't need to breathe" I laughed as he let me down.

"Bella! I thought you…. I..er… went to your funeral, like, twenty years ago"

"Haha, yeah, I guess that was that cover story was too believable for you guys"

"You, accidentally getting hit by a truck after falling over in the middle of the road, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You're such a danger magnet"

"Yeah, you're right about that. A least I don't fall over anymore"

"Aww, wherever will I get my entertainment now?" Emmett released a bellowing roar of laughter

The wind changed in the slightest as another addition came to our meeting, a small brush of air hit my cheek softly. I knew we were not about to be interrupted by a large presence, although a small addition can be hugely irritating. But it was an irritation I greatly missed.

"BELLA!!" The small figure embraced me, shaking with excitement

"Alice" I breathed, I smiled effortlessly at her enthusiasm.

"Bellaimissedyousomuchwherehaveyoubeen?whyareyouavampire?ilikeyourhair.Don't

worryaboutEdwardhesbeeninastateofshocksinceisawthisinmyvisionhe'llbeheresoon"

"Slow down Alice. Rewind. Now…What?"

"Bella-I-missed-you-so-much-where-have-you-been?-why-are-you-a-vampire?I-like-your-hair-don't-worry-about-Edward-he's-been-in-a-state-of-shock-since-I-saw-this-in-my-vision-he'll-be-here-soon"

"I missed you too, I was turned into a vampire years ago. I like your hair too. Umm… Edward's coming? Maybe I should go-"

"No! no, no, no, no, no! You are not leaving me Isabella! We still have heaps to talk about. Like, every few years the family has to split up because it's less suspicious that way. And now I'm stuck with Emmett and Edward! I'm dying here I need girl talk"

"Well than, do you want to come to my house? Everyone's really bored, we could do with some company"

"Who's 'everyone'? "

"My family"

"Who is your family? Can I meet them?"

"Yeah I'll introduce you to them. I hope you don't mind, Amy and Conner aren't vegetarian."

**Okay, so what did you guys think?**

**Tell me what you think, i'm open to ideas**

**Sharni**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! Wow you guys must think I'm horrible. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have actually gotten the next chapter written up. The problem is I made one huge mistake, I lost my USB which has all of my stories on it. I didn't back the files on any computer or anything so if I can't find the USB at school tomorrow I'm going to have to rewrite the chapter. Sorry! **

**And a special thanks to anyone out there who favourited the story, or added this to story alert. And to my Awesome reviewers Andrea, Crazedzombiemonkey and**

**xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx. You guys are great ;)**

**XoxoxoX Sharni**


	3. Wedding Bells

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ;) It belongs to Stephenie Meyer And I don't own any of the songs I mention either.**

**Okay Guys, **

**Sorry about the wait. I couldn't find that USB sigh So here's your second Chapter! Enjoy, and tell me what you think ;)**

"Exciting, new people. I thought you went hunting Izzy. I didn't know hunting was your new codeword for recruiting" Chase smiled from the couch and threw the newspaper he was reading carelessly onto the coffee table. "So, where'd you find them?"

I huffed "As if I need to explain myself to you Chase"

"Come on, are you still angry? I'm sorry, I _do _care about you and I _do _care about our family" He grinned and locked his hands around my waist. I sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I pulled away from him. "I made chocolate cake!" I yelled. Connor and Axel were in front of us within a quarter of a second.

"Aww, what a jip" Axel groaned

"Stupid human habits" Connor groaned

"Guys, this is Emmett" I gestured towards Emmett. The boys groaned, they were still disappointed, and waved to him unenthusiastically. "And Alice Cullen" They were slightly more enthusiastic mow. Chase gave me a confused look, but smiled politely their way.

"Axel is Angela back yet?"

"Yeah, she's in the shop with Amy" He turned towards Emmett "Dude we've got Guitar Hero, you in?" A huge grin appeared on Emmett's face

"Totally!" I sighed as they walked. Chase swayed between the Play Station and I.

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Go ahead, you won't have any fun with all us girls"

Chase eyed Alice for a moment "Cullen?"

"It will be fine Chase, I promise. I like Alice and Emmett, they won't expose us" I reassured.

"I'm not worried about exposure. If this is going to hurt you-"

"It's not" I cut him off, he lowered his brows "I promise" I smiled and he hesitantly walked off.

"Okay, you are going to _love_ this" I took Alice's hand and led her towards the back of the house.

We walked into the dimly lit room and Angela and Amy ran over to us.

"Bella!" Amy smiled, kissing my cheeks.

"Nice to see you again" Angela smiled shyly at Alice. Not much had changed with Angela since Forks. She had become more confident around the family, but around strangers she was the same, shy Angela.

"Wow, Angela. You look great, when did this all happen? You two becoming vampires. I never knew" Alice looked slightly troubled by this

"It's okay Alice, I can block powers. I've blocked the powers of outsiders from gaining any information about us. That is, until I accidentally unblocked you today. I have trouble controlling my 'talent' when I get emotional" I smiled

"In fact, it's quite the accomplishment we've survived without detection this long" Amy laughed

"Hey! I am not emotional _that _often" I defended

"Are you kidding? You're the only vampire I know who has PMT"

"I DO NOT! Now shut up and greet Alice"

"I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you Alice" Amy smiled and shook Alice's hand.

"You too, what room is this?"

"Heaven" Amy sighed

I rolled my eyes and explained "We need to make money, so we set up our own business. In fashion design."

"You? You're designing _clothes_?" I grinned and nodded

"It was more Amy's choice then mine, but it reminded me of you. Do you like it?"

"Yes!" She chirped

That was it for the sensible conversation for three hours. Amy and Alice had even more in common then I had realised, Angela and I just sighed and tended to our sketches for designs as they prattled on about laces.

"Have you and Chase decided on a song yet?" I lifted my head from the page and refocused my eyes on Angela. Amy and Alice's conversation came to a halt, and as I've always hated all eyes were on me.

"For what?" I really didn't want to talk about this in front of Alice, she was my best my best friend and in that regard I didn't want to withhold information from her. But Alice _is _Edward's sister and it wasn't right, no matter how much he hurt me, to prattle on about this in front of her, I wasn't the sort of person to make her 'choose a side'. It was once Edward and I's wedding I thought we'd be planning.

"You know what. Jeez, do I have to remind you? You're marriage, it's only a few weeks away" I sighed.

"Can't we just hit Vegas? You guys can come as witnesses."

"And you can wear your nicest pair of slacks to your wedding? No" Amy almost growled. Man, was she fearsome when she was at risk of losing a job. Maybe this family was more bored then I had assumed.

"That is _so _Bella. You can't get hitched in Vegas! I want to help you get ready, I have connections" Alice smiled. Okay, so seeing Edward and I breaking up more as I divorce, I get Alice.

"I'm yours by Jason Mraz?"

"That's a girl" Amy grinned

"Hmm… I always liked Eachother by Katherine McPhee" Angela added

"Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" Alice suggested

"I like them all" I shrugged

**Hey Peoples **

**Edward will be in the next Chapter, I promise. I could use some suggestions of how to bring him in. I want something a little original that you'll all like. Did you like the chapter? Tell me please so i can get review happy ;)**

**Also, school holidays start in 2 weeks, and with luck that mean's i'll update more. Thankyou to all of my readers! I love you all!**

**Sharni**


	4. Old Changes

**Here's a whole new chapter for you guys ;) Enjoy  
**

**Sharni**

"I hear something" Amy yelled loudly

"What the hell quiet down!" Connor yelled in response from the other side of the house

"Connor! Don't you dare yell at me like that! I am your wife and you need to start treating me nicely! Are you listening to me?" Amy ranted

"Yes, Dear. In fact, the whole house is listening" He yelled back cheerfully in response

"He just doesn't appreciate me" Amy sighed glumly.

Angela and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes.

"Bella?" Alice asked silently from beside Amy, which was unusual for her.

"Yes?"

"Edward has been fighting the decision for awhile now. But he's decided, he's coming to visit"

"Edward? Oh, Bella" Angela rubbed my arm comfortingly

"Edward?" Amy asked with a confused expression on her face. "Edward who?"

"It's…" I sighed as I came up with an explanation "A case of the ex"

"Oh" Amy pursed her lips together, unsure of what to say

"How long have we got?" I sighed

"Five minutes? He's putting this confrontation off so he's going slower than usual" Alice explained

"I can teleport you to Africa if you'd like" Angela suggested

"No. I've been putting this off since the moment I was turned, I really can't stop this from happening any longer. Maybe if I'm friendly, we can manage around each other. Maybe even friends?" I said hopefully

"Good luck. I don't need to be psychic to see how _that _will turn out. The guy has been moping about you for the last twenty years or so, I'm sure he'll be just thrilled at the idea of friends"

"That doesn't even make sense Alice. Edward and I don't mix, we're like, Celine Dion and Marilyn Manson. They just, don't fit"

"That's not what I remember" Alice smirked

"Hello? Engaged here!" I pointed to the ring on my left hand

The doorbell rang. I exchanged a shocked look with Alice. "Guess…he decided to hurry up" She smiled bashfully

"I'll get it!" Alice, Amy, Angela and I yelled as we ran towards the front door at full vampire speed.

"Hey, Chase. Do you think they're cheating on us?" Connor laughed

"What!? And Iz said she'd she wouldn't leave me for anyone less then the hottest guy on earth" Chase sighed jokingly

"She must have been waiting for me for a long time" Connor sighed. Chase laughed and I heard him throw something, hard, on Connor.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and opened the door, letting Alice and I through while Angela and Amy smiled and walked towards the lounge room.

"Hey guys, think you could teach us how to play Guitar Hero?" They were covering us! I had the best family ever. Almost.

Once I had walked outside the door, I stared into the topaz eyes of someone I never thought I would see again.

"Bel-" His voice whispered. I didn't give him the chance to finish as Alice and I took his hands and dragged him as far away as was necessary to keep any of the vampires in the household from hearing us. The arms of a vampire to other vampires were as soft as humans were to other humans. But the softness of Edward's arm still took me by surprise, I never thought I'd feel him like this. We stopped at a nearby forest.

"What the hell Edward!?" I yelled, avoiding his eyes as he gazed down at me.

_Do not let him dazzle you, Dammit! You have seen plenty of vampires before _I chanted in my head.

I finally looked Edward in the eyes, I felt my feelings soften and immediately thought of dead kittens. Then I found myself getting hungry so I switched to thinking about how much Edward broke my heart when he left. I probably should have thought of that first, because I felt my irises redden in thirst and anger. A pained expression came upon his face as he studied my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry" He said softly, almost lost for words

"For what, Edward?" I sneered

"You-you're a vampire"

"Well you don't have to spend eternity with me because of it. So does it really matter? You're free Edward"

"You think that's why I left!? So I wouldn't have to spend eternity with you!?" He yelled furiously.

"Ahh… yes"

"How could you be so stupid? I-"

"I'm the one that's stupid!?" I pointed to myself in disbelief "Look at yourself Edward. You look like you haven't hunted in months, your clothes are ripped, and your hair is a mess. Who's the idiot now?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you deserve better, I just…I just couldn't"

"Oh, save me the crap Edward" I spat

"But I love you Bella"

"Been there, done that. I'm not that stupid anymore Edward if you think that saying a few sorry's and 'I love you's will cure your guilt then you're wrong" I grated my teeth angrily

"But I _do _love you Bella" Edward urged

"Go to hell Edward" I spat

"I did when I left you"

"It's called Karma love, life's a bitch" I mimicked his usual tone. He looked, utterly gutted.

"Bella!" Alice said in a warning tone. "I've been doing my best to keep my suicidal brother away from anything that could kill him. Please don't make this harder on me" She whined.

"Then you should have kept him away from me" I sneered

"I thought so" I voice came from behind me, I turned to see Chase standing angrily across from us.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, his voice strained with anger and grief

"I'm Isabella's fiancée. And you must be Edward Cullen" Edward shot another pained look at me. Pain shot through my heart, I tried to ignore it best as I could. But I couldn't deny it was there, ripping apart barely mending gauges _he _had put there.

"Pleased to meet you" Edward sneered, venom evident in his voice.

"If any of you Cullens ever touch _my _Isabella again, I'll crush you" He warned, taking my arm to pull me away from them. I pulled free of his grasp.

"Chase" I said warningly. I could take care of myself, and I couldn't stand that he had called me his. I couldn't stand belonging to anyone, not after Edward, Chase knew that so why would he say something like that?

"Come on, we're going" He urged, taking my arm again. I tried to break free but he was holding more tightly then before, his grip was so hard it hurt. Even with my vampire resistance to pain.

"Let go" I complained, he ignored me.

"Let go of her!" Edward yelled angrily.

"Shut up Edward!" I warned

"He's telling you what to do! You're better than that Bella" He argued

"Just stay out of it" I sighed

"Don't you dare give try to tell _my _fiancée that she's too good for me" Chase said angrily

"ENOUGH!!" I yelled angrily, pulling at my am with as much force as possible until it broke free.

"Iz, this clown broke your heart! You're not going back to him!" Chase yelled across from me.

"No!" I said obviously, Chase went to take a relieved sigh. But before he could I continued "And I won't be going back to you either" I sighed, pulling the ring off of my finger and throwing it at him.

"You're breaking up with me?" Chase said in a shocked, heartbroken tone "I was only trying to protect you"

"I don't need protecting. Go home Chase" He growled and ran back home. I sat myself down angrily where I was standing, Alice came to my side to comfort me as I rested my head on my knees and began to sob lightly. Edward tried to keep his distance, knowing it would only make it worse if he tried to comfort me. "What the hell do I do now?" I groaned

"Do you want to go see Angela and Amy?" I shook my head

"I can't go back to the house. Chase is angry, so he'll be throwing stuff around our room. Which I couldn't stay in anymore anyway. He's probably ruining all my clothes" Alice gasped at that "When Chase is angry, he gets very… uncontrollable"

"You can stay with us!" Alice cheered as Emmett arrived beside us, he'd obviously heard what had happened and decided to leave before anything happened.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Alice" I eyed Edward.

"I won't bother you if that's what you are worried about Bella. Just stay with us, please, be safe"

"O-okay" I smiled

"Yay! Social interaction with females again!" Alice cheered

"A_we_some! That means Alice will stop forcing girl talk upon us Ed!" Emmett boomed, scruffing Edward's hair.

"Yeah, that's good Emmett" Edward said distantly, his eyes still focused on me.

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Leave reviews and tell me ;)**

**Sharni**


	5. Uncertain Love

**Wow, I _am _lazy. How long has it been since I updated? A month? **

**Sorry ;)**

**But here *Finally* Is the next Chapter.  
**

I sat down with a sigh on the brand new couch Alice had brought me for my new room. I'd shopped with Alice for 23 hours, hunted alone for the entire weekend and moved every piece of furniture around to different places in my room at a human speed. I was out of ways to avoid Edward. Edward was in the room beside me. Which was apparently mere coincidence according to Alice. And then there was Chase. Chase hadn't come to see me yet, and I couldn't help wondering why.

Chase and I were together every moment of everyday while we were together, I had expected him to at least try to mend our relationship. But I guess that was unfair, I wasn't doing anything to fix this either.

I heard the piano playing faintly from the room beside mine, _Edward's_ room. It wasn't just any piano piece either, it wasn't just any lullaby, it was _my _lullaby. Why was he torturing me like this? I fought all my bodily instincts to see him, but in the end I gave in.

I walked slowly to Edward's room. My graceful steps were silent against the hard floors, making them hard to hear even for vampire ears.

Edward played beautifully, ofcourse, his hands moved quickly up across the keys. I rested my head against the side of the entrance. Ofcourse I didn't hate Edward, I never could. But I had found Chase to heal the pain, he was like a drug I needed to keep away the memories of Edward and I. Now I didn't have Chase, and I haven't had Edward since that horrible day in the forest. I was alone, I _am _alone.

I studied the piano, it had the cap of a soft drink bottle sitting on the top. How peculiar. I relaxed my eyes and focused on the music he was playing. I opened my eyes as he played the last note. Edward turned and seemed shocked to see me standing there. Ofcourse he was shocked, he was used to hearing peoples thoughts when they entered the room.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you'd come in" Edward smiled unsurely at me and stood beside the piano.

"That's alright. You can't hear my thoughts, you're not used to that"

He sighed and fiddled with the cap atop the piano "But I used too"

"Are you sure you're okay with my living here? Chase probably wouldn't mind if we lived in the same house, it's more me who doesn't like it"

"Bella, please, its fine"

"No it's not. Just because I have an incredibly unsuccessful relationship you have to live with someone you don't even like" I frowned. I was being really selfish.

"Who would this be?" He asked with a confused look on his face, he was completely oblivious to what I was saying.

"Me" I answered obviously. It took a moment but then realization dawned on his face, resulting in an expression holding a mix of emotions I hadn't comprehended. Disbelief, anger, confusion and another, more tender emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Bella I could never dislike you! I love you, I'd do anything for you. Anything at all to make you happy, to make you human again" He held my hands in his now. He had tried to keep distance before, but now he couldn't seem to control himself. The hole where my heart used to be sent confused waves of happiness and pain through my body. Happiness, because it is what I wanted to hear. Sadness, because it was a lie.

"It's okay Edward. You don't need to say that stuff anymore, please don't lie to me" I spoke softly. His hands left mine so he could wrap his arms strongly around my waist. I heard a growl escape from his throat and lifted my head to look at his eyes, he was angry. _Very _angry.

"How could you say that Bella? How could you possibly think I'm lying when I'm so incredibly with you? I love you Bella! If you don't feel the same I understand but don't you dare tell me I don't care about you!" His voice was rough, more so than I had ever heard it before, it surprised me, but so did his words.

"How can _you _tell me that I don't love you when _you're _the one that left!?" I argued

"I only did that to protect you!" He narrowed his eyes

"Good job of that, Edward" I sneered. A pained expression ran on Edward's face. His arms loosened around me but he still held them to place.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella" His velvet voice broke mid sentence. I raised my hand to stroke his cheek.

"Hey, it's not your fault right? You left to protect me" I tried to curve my lips to form a smile. Edward's expression was just as pained as before. "I never blamed you Edward. You can't blame yourself. I never wanted to become a vampire without you, it was just my luck"

"It is my fault. If I hadn't left you'd be-"

"A happy mid-aged lady with four kids and a loving human husband?"

"Kind of" He gave me his crooked smile. I ran my finger across the smile lines on his face, and then his lips.

"That would never be me Edward. I've never belonged to anyone, not since you. I could never have someone's children if that someone wasn't you" My eyes were focused on his lips as I struggled to fight my overwhelming desires.

"You could never have had children with me. And now you've lost all possibility of that ever happening" His voice was glum, as always. I wish there was something he wanted, something I could give him to make him happy again.

"As if the world needs more danger magnets" I smiled, glancing up to his eyes for a moment.

His eyes bore into mine "I wouldn't mind a few"

My arms that lay limp at my sides moved up to wrap around his neck. I leant in and closed my eyes, allowing my lips to touch his. His lips were no longer cold and hard but soft and warm. His lips began to move against mine and I entered my tongue into his mouth. It was something I could never do when I was human, him being venomous and all, but now I could. It felt…perfect. I felt perfect, everything was so right when I was with Edward.

"Bella?" Edward moaned as we broke apart. His face was only an inch away from mine.

"Mm-hmm?" I moaned breathlessly, I had forgotten to breathe again. At least, being a vampire this time, it didn't have any health deteriorating results.

"I _do _love you. I really, _really _do" I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. There weren't any lies in his eyes.

I kissed him again, more passionately this time and pulled my lips away to whisper against his "I believe you"

One of his hands ran up my back to run through my hair.

"I love you too, Edward" My hand moved to link around one of his as I pulled away

"You promise you believe me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" I hummed happily, pursing my lips and tapping my finger to my chin. He looked at me with a wary expression, I laughed "Promise"

And I did. I believed Edward loved me. I didn't know what that meant, and I didn't believe he'd stay with me. But I did believe he loved me.

**Aww! They're together again!**

**But she doesn't believe he'll stay with her. Maybe she'll decide to go back to the guy who _will _marry her. Or maybe not. Review and I'll update sooner**

**I actually mean it this time. I kinda, sorta have next chapter written up. But, I'm not sure... without reviews I may not find the motivation to press that little button and upload it :(**

**What a loss...  
**

**Review!!!**

**You know you love me**

**Sharni  
**


	6. Lids and Love

**Hey Guys!**

**So...This chapter goes out to my favourite anonymous reviewer so and so, Lol.**

**If you'll read it then I'll upload it! ;)**

**Sharni  
**

"What is with this?" I asked twirling the blue cap around my finger as I sat atop Edward's piano. Edward was playing my lullaby for me again.

Edward looked up and smiled bashfully "It was the cap to the lemonade bottle you were drinking at our first lunch together"

I smiled too "You're so cute"

"It helped inspire me for your lullaby"

"Then technically that lullaby isn't mine. It's the lemonade lid lullaby"

He grinned up at me "I've really missed you, you know?"

"It's been the same for me" I sighed, placing the cap beside me.

"It broke my heart, when I went to your funeral"

"How could you have believed I died getting run over by a truck? There wasn't even any real evidence"

"Yeah, but the story was believable…for you"

I laughed "True"

"Bella who…turned you?"

"Chase" I shrugged, Edward gritted his teeth "It wasn't like that Edward. It was Chase's way of protecting me, you know?"

"No I don't know" He spat

"I was in the forest, walking and I ran into Laurent. Who was…feeling peckish" Edward's eyes narrowed "He told me about Victoria who was, well, out to get me. The werewolves saved me but I couldn't put Charlie and all my friends in danger like that again. So I made Jacob promise to take good care of Charlie for me, and protect him from Victoria if she tracked my scent back to Forks"

"How was he going to do that?" Edward asked perplexed. I was surprised he hadn't known.

"Jake's a werewolf"

"Friends with werewolves?" Edward growled, stopping playing my lullaby for a moment.

"Shut up and let me get on with my story" I sighed he bowed his head and continued playing "Well, I was on the run, running away from Victoria. Eventually I ran into Chase. Chase had been with the Volturi for a few years before Victoria had 'recruited' him in her hunt for me. Chase could have killed me, but he didn't he hid me from Victoria for months. He tricked her into going different ways and tried to talk her out of the hunt. When she grew suspicious of him and assumed he had switched sides, he had no choice. It was either he bit me or Victoria viciously ripped me to shreds"

Edward's hands where balled into fists, he'd stopped playing and remained sitting at the piano, staring angrily at nothing at all. The doorbell rang and I was more then enthusiastic to get it.

"I'll be right back. Edward, take a chill pill" I kissed his cheek and ran at a vampire speed to the front door.

"Iz" Chase sighed when I opened the door

"Chase? What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…came to apologise. I know I don't own you, but I do love you. And I know you probably don't ever want to see me again, and I understand. But I wanted you to know you're more than welcome to come back anytime you want to. If you don't want to have to be around us, we can move if you wish" He was rambling, I loved it when he did that. He was so cute.

"You'd do that for me?"

He looked down at the ground and back up to me "Isabelle, I'd do anything for you, you know that"

I smiled sadly. Chase really did love me, and I loved him, just not as much as I loved Edward. But Edward would tire of me soon and leave, was a little time with Edward really worth hurting Chase?

"I need to think right now Chase" I sighed

"Oh. Alright. And, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him hurt you. Please?" Chase kissed me softly on my forehead before leaving. I shut the door and leant upon it.

Edward was by my side in seconds, comforting and kissing me.

"Are you okay?" He stroked my hair

I nodded

"I love you Bella, I won't hurt you. I won't leave you again unless you want me to"

I shook my head furiously "Then you'll never leave again" I pulled him in to kiss me. "Is this wrong?"

"Is what wrong?" He whispered against my lips

"Us. I've broken his heart, Edward"

"Then go after him" Edward pulled us apart, forcing his crooked grin.

"No!" I pulled Edward closer and kissed him "I can't. Not when I have you, I couldn't. I want you. _Only _you"

"We can't be together if you think its wrong Bella"

"But it doesn't feel wrong" I argued trying to pull him closer to me

"But you feel guilty, don't you? I've only made things worse"

"No! You just promised me you wouldn't leave again Edward Cullen you _cannot _go back on your world. I love you, I love you so, _so _much! Can you please, just pretend to love me back, just for a little while?"

"I don't have to _pretend _Bella" He kissed me again, and I let my hands knot in his hair, afraid he would let me go any moment. "I won't let you go Bella" Edward said practically reading my mind

"I don't believe you" I whispered in his ear

"Hmm…" Edward hummed "How shall I prove my love to you?"

I grinned, playing with his buttons "I've got an idea"

"Bella, I'm old fashioned. I can't do that until we get married. Unless you'd like to get married"

"That seems kind of slutty. I was only just engaged. Plus _I'm _not a virgin"

He sighed "I wish you would have waited for me"

"Sorry. But in all fairness I didn't know you were coming back"

"It's okay" Edward smiled "I'm just happy you've taken me back"

"Yeah" I smiled distantly as he kissed my neck. Taken him back.

**How'd you like it?**

**And what do you guys think of Bella's second thoughts?**

**Sharni  
**


	7. Teams and TShirts?

**Heyy All. So this is just a small chapter but I hope you enjoy it **

**Sharni xx**

Amy POV

"This is ridiculous." I sighed, throwing down my Wii remote.

"Nah Babe its really easy you just-"

"Iknowwhattodoyouidiot!" I yelled, throwing a pillow to Conner. "I mean that." I swung my thumb behind me so I was pointing to the staircase.

"Oh _That_." Conner nodded.

"You have a head like a brick."

"I'll work on that." He winked his crimson eyes.

"What are we going to do Con? Chase has been breaking things for a week now. Every time he finishes off with _all _the furniture in the house he conjures up more and breaks it."

Brick head just laughed at that, "Ah yeah I saw him going at sixty tonnes of steel before. Beat it till it looked like a hammer than went at the shower."

"Yeah its real funny." I rolled my eyes, "I'm talking about the fact Chase is-"

"Having a mental breakdown?"

"I was thinking he's a mentally unstable psychopath without Bella. But yeah, you're getting the jist of it." I smiled.

"Yeah. But babe this has nothing to-"

"DON'T say it."

"This has-" I slapped him hard across the head.

"Don't…"

"Nothing." I hit him with the biggest hammer I could visualise. "To-" And I hit him again, and again… Conner was stronger than me as a human and he could just sit there with me beating me as a vampire. "Do with us." He finished with a grin and I jumped him.

"It has everything to do with us. They're our family."

"Or you're just nosy. Always trying to weasel you're way into everyone's business…" Conner argued, flipping me over so he was on top.

I heard a forced cough from outside the room. "Ah should we go…?" Axel asked from beside Angela.

I grinned and flipped into a sitting position. "You guys back already?"

"We were worried." Angela answered. Or Angela was worried and Axel agreed to come home. "London is so dark and gloomy at this time of year… It wasn't doing much for me."

I smiled. "Ange… You knew Bella when she was with this Edwart guy…"

Angela frowned, "Edward."

"I don't care." I shrugged.

"But…well I'm not sure if I'm really a good source on this stuff Amy…"

I waved my hand dismissingly, "Chase or Edgar?"

"I can't say…"

"Come on you have to pick a side. I made T-shirts."

"You made what?" Axel laughed.

"Check it out." I brought a box in from the shop, "So I wanted to try out this custom make shop online so I made these. Boys, girls. Glitter, no glitter. Alice wanted a Team Edwin with glitter."

"Edward." Angela corrected.

"I don't care." I repeated.

"I'll take a Team Chase, I don't wanna get kicked out." Connor nodded when I threw him a t-shirt.

"What are you?" Angela asked timidly.

"Oh, Team Chase." I threw my head toward the key chain on my bag.

"How about Team Bella?" Axel suggested.

"Oh yeah… I made some Team Bella stuff." I sifted through the bag, "Here I have two tops and…three key chains." I threw them to Axel and Angela. "We need a battle plan. I've already had to postpone reservations twice since this engagement happened and I'm not doing it again."

"Umm… Babe?"

"What, Conner?" I sighed.

"You spelt Edward wrong."

"What? Give me that." I looked at the Small girls T-Shirt in my hands, Alice's. "Edgar. Oh well, that's a better name anyway."

"It has 'thumbs down' clipart pictures all over it, and crosses."

"It's the wrong Team." I winked and stood up, gathering the merchandise. "I'm going to go get this to Alice. Anyone else coming?"

Bella's POV

"Surveillance cameras?"

"They're actually webcams hung around the walls that are indefinitely available for view by Rose." Edward rolled his eyes. "She's very jealous."

"I can see that." I laughed, "So that's why Emmett has these in here instead of a bed?" I gestured to the arcade games, Pacman, Dance Dance Revolution and Grand Turismo.

"Yeah, he never really leaves his room." Edward laughed and closed the door. "Okay so next up is the home theatre."

"Aweesome." I grinned. I'd had one at home, but playing up the whole poor girl thing I'd had going before Edward left seemed to make Edward happy.

Dinggggg. "Is that the door again?" Edward asked boredly, though I was sure he'd heard it well enough with his ears.

"Guess so." I sighed and in the same moment Alice had grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the door with her.

"Bella!" Amy cheered from the doorstep, dropping a box she'd had with her and hugging me. "I missed you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I missed you too. Sorry I didn't come back there-"

"Well you should have." She replied.

"Sorry." I frowned.

"Oh well." She grinned and walked into the living room with her box, Conner followed her and Angela and Axel kissed me on the cheek when they entered. "Here Alice I have your top." She threw Alice a seemingly average grey top, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Ah… This one says Edgar." Alice bit her bottom lip and showed her the writing. Team Edgar.

"Typo." Amy shrugged.

Conner sighed loudly, _'Sorry Bells. Tried to talk her out of that excuse in the car.'_

I shook my head and smiled at him before turning back to Amy, "Ames… What have you done?"

"I've been giving them out." She smiled sweetly, holding out various, 'Team' shirts for me to inspect.

"Amy…"

"Please." She pleaded. "I made Team Bella." She threw me a shirt.

I laughed a little at that, "Thanks."

I could feel Edward arrive behind me and Amy scoffed. Everybody else smiled politely, Axel even shook his hand.

"Eric." Amy nodded.

"Its…Edward." Edward replied cautiously.

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes and gestured to a 'Team Chase' key chain to emphasize.

"Amy." I said sternly.

Her eyes flashed to me and she gave me a 'come on, this guy's a joke' look.

"Outside." I sighed and we left to the backyard.

"Amy-"

"No." Amy cried, pulling her hands over her ears.

"Amy." I repeated, "Come on don't be like this. This is hard on me too, this isn't Edwards fault."

"Oh yes it is." She grumbled.

"Its mine." I replied practically.

"If he'd never been here you wouldn't have left."

"I haven't gone anywhere." I comforted.

"Bella…You saved me. You, and Chase, you were the first family I've ever known. I don't want to loose you."

"I'm sorry Amy." I hugged her, "I've screwed up haven't I?"

She laughed, "Yeah. You have." That was my Amy, brutally honest.

"I'll fix this. I'll find a way." If I ever had a way. I couldn't go with my head or my heart because they were just as confused as the rest of me. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"How is he?"

"He's…not good. But you knew it would be like that before you came here."

I sighed and nodded. And then we were inside. With the tiniest bit less of an attitude from Amy and One promise I'd never be able to make. Great.

**Everyone still going for Edward? Review and tell me who y'all are going for ;) x**


	8. Blood

**Pretty quick update by my standards :D**

**x**

"So you just... hang around here, all day?" I asked awkwardly, shuffling my feet.

"We have school soon. And a lot of the time Alice drags someone shopping." Edward answered, turning another page in his book.

I laughed and nodded. How eventful.

"We do have Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Jane Austen. All of your favourites."

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. How many times could I read those books? I hadn't. Not one word of any of my old favourites since Edward left so many years ago. They weren't my favourites any more. "I'm hungry."

"Oh. Would you like me to come with you?"

"No. You've been waiting for that book to come out. I won't be far." I leant down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I called as I ran outside. There were plenty of myths about vampires, bursting into flames when they saw the sun. I mean, it was irritating to the eye but nothing more than that. But I could _get _that, I liked the dark _so _much better than the day. Luckily for me, the moon was full and it was a clear night tonight. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes, breathing in the air and fastening my pace. What I really loved about living close to civilisation is the delicious underlying scent of human blood. Humans really had no way of understanding just how tantalising their scent was, and how well spread! It was on everything they touched, smelt, god it was even on the things they _looked _at. Oh shit. Thinking about humans always filled my throat with a burning sensation, it was freaking intense! Even for us. I grimaced in my effort to soothe my thirst and pounced on a deer. Deer were child's play among vampires, scratch that, newborn play. Whenever Amy goes Vegetarian, she loves chasing birds. Sounds stupid, huh? But by the time you get up the tree the bird has flown away. And believe me, Vampires _love _the chase. My feeding was more animalistic tonight. I was so hungry, and a vegetarian could never _fully _give into their instincts, a bit of blood on my white singlet would hardly worry me. And yes, I know, Alice was going to kick my ass for this. God that human blood smelt good. So rich, and loud too. It was like the blood was screaming at me. Holy Shit. My grip tightened on the furry skin of my deer. Someone was close. And human.

_No Bella. _I mentally screamed to myself. _Please Bella, think of Edward. Think of Alice and Angela, Chase, Axel, Emmett!_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even see my victim's gender at first. That's the way it always watch, when you fed you weren't human its like you never were. You were predator and they were food and you just fed. And I fed until my white top was crimson and every dirt covered drip had been licked from the ground. What's even worse is I didn't stop there. I ripped out his intestines and chewed them. A lot of people thought Vampires just drank. But we didn't. No, we ate. Feasted, even. A hiker, of course. Though you could hardly tell now. My hand ran down his destroyed, bloody face.

_Shit. Holy Fucking Mother of God. _This was going to ruin Edward. He struggled enough with me being a vampire. He couldn't look me in the eye for too long, or hold me too tightly. He couldn't _stand _to see me hunt and now I'd _killed _a hiker. Or massacred. This could not be happening! There was no way I could fib out of this. I couldn't free myself from the scent of human blood, and my eyes were red. Clothes and hair stained, blood was engraved under my finger nails.

Boy do I wish I could cry right about now. All I could do was sit with my head in my hands and swear for about ten minutes.

"Izzy?"

I raised my head, "Chase." I exclaimed, wiping away the blood on my hands and mouth in embarrassment.

"Come on Iz don't be like that." Chase pulled me to stand up and looked me up and down. He bit his lip a little, the blood was very tempting even when there was none left. "Are you okay? Are you still hungry at all?" Chase had always been good at this, the calm analysing of situations. He'd learnt those sort of skills when he'd been in the Volturi.

"I'm...quenched." I frowned.

"Come here." Chase sighed, pressing my forehead to his shoulder. "Its okay, you're allowed slip ups."

"I've got blood all over my face." I cried, "I ate his fucking guts."

"Doesn't this sound familiar." Chase smiled with reminiscing warmth.

"My first hunt." I whispered.

"Vampires are closer to humans. This isn't wrong, Isabelle. This is our species. You wouldn't stop a spider from eating smaller insects."

I nodded painfully, "Edward would hate this." I choked.

Chase thought about that for a long moment, "Come on."

"What?"

"I'll clean you up."

"How-"

"I'm not letting that ass hole make you feel bad about yourself, just come with me."

What choice did I have? If anyone could get rid of this evidence it was Chase. Even though he was bloody ordering me around again.

"Its Bella." Amy whispered to Conner from inside the living room.

"Amy, Baby keep out of it." Conner groaned.

"What do you thinks happened?" She cooed.

"Leave it alone."Conner groaned.

"You're right. We should go." She chirped and the next thing I knew Amy was dragging Conner out the front door. "Hey Bella. Fancy seeing you here, well... we have to go. Conner's hungry, look at those black eyes. We'll see you later, or not." Amy rambled.

"Amy there's a body I need you to clean up in the woods." Chase explained, "Do it subtly and silently."

"Say no more." She winked.

"You have fresh towels in the ensuite." Chase informed as he opened the door to our-his bedroom.

"Oh honey you changed the furniture." I remarked, eyeing the broken chairs and speakers around the room.

"Oh you noticed that? I...uh.."

"Broke everything into tiny little pieces? Chase sometimes you act like an eight year old boy I swear." I smiled, stroking hair from his face.

"I'll get some of your clothes for you. You have a shower. Be sure to scrub under your nails."

As usual, I exceeded any water saving restrictions on my shower time. But by the time I was done, traces of blood weren't visual and the scent was lessened.

I left the shower and wrapped myself in my towel, then I realised something.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?" Chase called casually.

"You broke _all _my necklaces?" I asked incredulously.

"Well-"

"My ruby amulet. My Pearls, the crucifix you bought me on our first date..."

"I'll conjure up a new one."

"Forget it." I frowned. "Where's my clothes?"

"Here." He handed me a pile of clothes. Black skinnies and a white and grey top. Nice and simple. He also gave me some topaz contacts.

I wandered into the bathroom to get changed again, "Did you save any of my tongue piercings?"

"How could I break them? They're in the second drawer."

I missed having a pierced tongue, but that would just freak Edward out.

"How do I smell?"

"Delicious."

"Crap."

"You can borrow some of Angela's." Chase suggested.

"You broke those too?" I sighed.

"Here." He held out his hand with a bottle of perfume.

"Britney? Couldn't you have thought of Chanel or something?"

Then out came the Chanel No.5. "That's better." I laughed and sprayed it over me continuously until I smelt like a cheap whore. What? It was better than human blood.

"You won't need any on your hair. The shampoo drowned out the smell." Chase smiled and walked closer to me. "You're with _him _again aren't you?"

"Chase-"

"He left you."

"Please, Chase give it up I just-"

"He's the reason I had to change you, you know that? The decision would have been all your choice than Iz. How could you forgive him-"

"He's the reason we met." I pleaded.

"Yeah." Chase grunted, "He brought us together and now the kids gonna tear us apart. I would have found you anyway."

"Oh yeah how?" I scoffed.

"You're my soul mate Iz we were fated to meet each other somehow."

"I could have been really, really old by then." I finally answered after a silence.

"Jeez what is it with you and age?" He rolled his eyes. "I _love _you Isabelle. What can you possibly have with him that you don't have with me?"

"Well we certainly don't argue like this!" I retaliated.

"Oh great you don't argue. Bravo Iz. What a real development neither of you care enough to speak up when the other one is screwing up. Sounds real fucking romantic."

"Oh yeah Chase and this is just a bunch of roses."

"Love isn't supposed to be roses. We're here to help each other change. We've both changed since we've been together."

"Yeah you've matured a lot." I agreed sarcastically, waving my hands around the destroyed room.

"You want to talk about mature Iz? How about we talk about the girl who can't let go of her first boyfriend? How long did you two date? Three months? Six? We've been together for sixty four years Isabella! You're going to throw that all away for some boyfriend who won't even fuck you?"

I fell silent, "How did you know that?" I asked seriously.

"Izzy, I'm-"

"You've listened in haven't you? You freaky little pervert!"

"I heard Amy talking about it, okay!?"

Damn it. Last time I talk to Amy about anything. "Its none of your business."

"Yes," Chase pressed me up against a wall. "It is."

"Chase-"

Chase's hands ran up and down my body and his lips ran along my neck, "Don't leave me." Chase pleaded.

"Oh chase-" I began before he cut me off by moving his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him as he slammed me against the wall again.

Chase reached down to my butt so he could take my weight and I unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as I could. "I need you Izzy."He groaned, throwing me onto the bed so I reached up and pulled him down with me.

I leant up and nibbled on his right ear, Chase's sensitive spot.

"Quit it." He complained playfully, sucking on my neck.

"You don't really mean that." I giggled, kissing him again and holding up my arms so he could slide off my top.

"I've never been able to find your sensitive spot." Chase grinned and began to kiss down my collarbone. "Is it here?" He kissed the rim of my bra.

I moaned and he kissed down my middle until he met the first buttons on my jeans. He slowly, tortuously pulled at them button by button. "Just pull them off."

"Fuck you're impatient." Chase teased.

And THAT'S when my phone began to ring.

"Don't get it."

"I have to." I groaned, slowly pushing Chase off of me and running to the bathroom.

"You don't." Chase said just as I accepted the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello."

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward stressed from the other end of the phone. My heart should have skipped.

"Yes. I'm sorry I just got carried away hunting. I guess." I bit my lip, and Chase arrived behind me. He slowly, silently kissed up and down my neck and I couldn't find the courage to stop him. I didn't have the courage to do anything but stand completely still.

"Don't worry My love." Chase silently mocked the 'my love' part as Edward said this, "Shall I meet you in the woods?"

"No." I answered all too suddenly. "I was going to stop by my old house, just... to pick up a few things that's all."

'You're a bad liar.' Chase mouthed.

"Okay. Take as much time as you would like." Edward said coolly.

"I won't be long." I promised.

"I love you Bella, I'll be waiting for you."

"I... love you too." I said sadly and hung up without another word.

Without any time in-between, Chase was kissing me again trying to undo my buttons.

"I can't Chase." I pushed him away painfully.

"Because of him?"

"Because this is wrong." I replied, "I'm not in the mood any more."

Chase sighed and leant in to kiss my forehead with as much love as he could possibly muster, "Okay."

"Can I lie down?" I asked.

Chase lifted me and lay me on the bed, "Stay as long as you'd like. This is still your home."

"Stay with me." I pleaded, patting the spot next to me.

Chase lay down, which is unusual for him because he usually doesn't use a bed for anything but sex. He says since he feels just as comfortable standing up laying down is useless.

"I'm sorry, Chase." I exhaled.

"Shh..." He soothed, patting my arm.

"I need to go back."

"I know." He frowned.

"Will Angela and Axel come to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"We all will."

"We? You, Chase?"

"I'll be a senior."

"You'd have to be." I sighed. Chase was turned while he was in his late twenties. I guess he could pull off a senior thanks to shows like 90210 and The O.C. If twenty something year old actors could pull off high school so could he. "And Amy, Conner?"

"They'll be wearing contacts." Red eyes tended to draw attention among humans, "Amy misses you, she wants to spend as much time with you as she can." She wanted to _keep an eye on me_. Missing me had nothing to do with it.

I sighed and slid off the bed. "They'd help, Chase. The Cullens, I know they'll help in your fight against the Volturi."

Chase blew off the statement, "I'll see you tomorrow." He sped over to me and lightly kissed my cheek. To my surprise, Chase had placed a packet of contacts in my hands before I left, so I was good for the next few days. I smiled sadly to myself and increased my speed through the woods.

"You're back." Alice chirped as I arrived home.

"So are you, how was Jasper?"

"He's good." She beamed, "He said to send his greetings to you and some apologies."

"Send my forgiveness right back to him for me." I winked and turned to Emmett, "And Rose?"

"Well." Em grinned, "She said to say hi."

"Yeah." I laughed and rolled my eyes, "_Sure _she did."

"You smell good." Alice remarked.

"I stopped by to see Amy." I explained.

"How about Carlisle? Esme?"

"Very well."

"Happy Ed's not contemplating suicide." Em laughed, nudging his shoulder against mine.

"You're back," Edward called, running to my side. "Did you enjoy hunting my love?"

"Yes." I smiled, "did you finish your book?"

"Yes." Edward smiled warmly, "The detective was really the one murdering all the women."

"Ah. That would explain how his wife died." I nodded as he leant down and kissed the edge of my mouth.

"School tomorrow." Emmett sighed as we began walking inside.

"What's with the tone mister? We htaven't been to Freeman Garden High in 90 years." Alice cheered.

"The rules." Em reached into his pocket and showed us a list.

No Cheerleaders, No looking at Pretty girls, No talking to them, no staring at their chests, no staring at them full stop. Were just some of the rules listed with a neat R at the bottom of the paper.

"Poor Em." I teased.

"She was a cheerleader when I met her." Em grimaced.

"I've never liked cheerleaders." Alice chirped, "And they're uniforms...eugh!"

I giggled. This was family.

Though, why was there this sneaking feeling in my gut it wasn't mine?

* * *

Thoughts? Ideas? How'd you guys like the chapter?

Sharni x


	9. Love or something like it

Love.

Love rules us all. Mortal, Immortal, it doesn't matter.

We are all prisoners of love, locked by its unwavering hands, covered in its many thorns and scars.

We have wars over love.

We'll kill, and hurt and torture for love.

And in return, love kills, and hurts, and tortures us.

I had emersed myself, no, drowned myself in the fountain of love but I was in love with two men. Both, at equally depressing depths but in two completely different wavelengths.

If Edward was a pond, calm and quiet, decorated only by the quiet sing-song of birds, Chase was a waterfall, violently quickly and frighteningly unsteady but with the rush of adrenaline as you let the waves take you, rip you from what you've once known and introduce you to something new.

Was I homesick? Or did I enjoy the rush on new life? I didn't know.

So I turned to family, if I could not choose between to wonderful, yet wildly different men perhaps I could choose between two families I had once called mine.

Christopher Lasch once said, the family is a haven in a heartless world. Exactly the words I would have used to describe my former family, after being left and abandoned by the Cullens, my family saved me in every way you can save a person and made me feel warm, loved and needed like I never had before. Does that make them my true family?

Then again, before Edward left I had regarded the Cullens much in the same way. They were feelings I was beginning to regain for them again.

"How do you choose...?"

"Choose what?" Edward smiled from behind me.

"What shoes to wear." I laughed.

Edward's sweet chuckle danced cheerfully around my ears, making me, in that instance, want to wrap myself in his voice and never hear another sound.

"Don't laugh. One wrong choice will have Amy marching me back to her house."

"Ahhh sweet Bella," He hummed, his finger twirling around a loose strand of hair as he leant in and drank in my new scent. Which was, at present, the smell of human blood drowned out by expensive perfumes in excessive amounts. "You have changed so much, but still so little."

Really? I don't recall having been so good at lying when I was human. Yet, the knee-buckling sensation I felt in close proximity to Edward hadn't changed in the slightest.

"You are still beautiful, stubborn, indecisive..."

"Its a hard decision." I smiled, "See? If I choose those-" I pointed to a pair of moss green heels in the corner, "It means I'm thinking too much. Which, to Amy, means bad. If I wear those," I gestured to the bright red pumps beside them. "It means we have been having sex. Lots of sex. Which will make her think I'm never coming back which will mean _bad_. If I wear any of those," I swung my hands to the piles of flat shoes, "It means I'm not having any sex, which means I'm sexually frustrated which means-"

"Bad." Edward flashed me a crooked smile and kissed my cheek, "then wear those." He gestured to the black heels in the corner.

They were plain, and the could say anything and nothing at the same time. I was partly surprised he had chosen them, they were high and he seemed intent on keeping me as the Bella from Forks, still...good choice.

"Okay." I beamed, turning around to face him and peck him on the lips, which then turned into a very, very long kiss. I had almost forgotten the perfection that was Edward and I as a couple, how could I deny I loved him?

But how could I forget he left me? How could I forget the person that was there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart after he left?

I hadn't.

"I'll be waiting outside." Edward promised tenderly as we broke apart.

I smiled and nodded, and he was out of my room in a fraction of a second.

Great. High School. Again.

* * *

Yeahhh I know guys, its been a while. But check it ;) New chapter, all for you (: I spent all night on it okay so review and let me know what you think ;)

Sharnee xx


End file.
